


surf's up (running down to the riptide)

by werewolf715



Series: #SourinSummerFest 2016 [3]
Category: Free!
Genre: Dorks, Flirty!Kisumi, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Not that much Sports, Romantic Fluff, Sourinsummerfest, Surfer!Sousuke, slight innuendo, sourin, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 15:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7646434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werewolf715/pseuds/werewolf715
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kisumi drags Rin to the beach.</p>
<p>or</p>
<p>The reason why Rin decided to teach himself surfing. </p>
<p>Written for #SourinSummerFest on tumblr<br/>Week 3 - Outdoor Sports</p>
            </blockquote>





	surf's up (running down to the riptide)

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy the fluff!  
> And don't forget to review.   
> Rin is knocked down by waves way too many times. 
> 
> (Title from Riptide by Vance Joy)

“So, the first beach on our list is….drumroll please?” Kisumi says, looking expectantly at Rin. Rin’s arms remain firmly crossed in front of his chest. Kisumi lets out an exaggerated groan. “Fine, be that way. We’re going to Santa Cruz!” 

“Santa Cruz?” Rin questions as Kisumi lowers his jazz hands. Kisumi nods emphatically, “So, what’s in Santa Cruz?” 

“Loads of cool stuff. Swimming, surfing, a boardwalk….”

“Alright, I get your point. Rin says, before finally allowing himself a little grin, “I can’t wait.” 

**

They drive into Santa Cruz the next day and Rin is exhausted. He’d driven basically all night as Kisumi refused to wake up. That boy was impossible to rouse when he decided to sleep. Now, a very sleep deprived Rin drove into the Santa Cruz parking lot, trying to tune out Kisumi’s excited chattering. 

“How is there so much traffic already? It’s like nine.” Rin asks. Kisumi shrugs and leans back in the front seat.

“I don’t know. Apparently it’s always like this. Maybe we can head down to the beach and look for a place relatively empty.”

“Yeah.” Rin says. They get down from the car. Rin can see a glimpse of the ocean and his heart rises. “Let’s get going.” 

**

Rin stretched languorously on his towel. Kisumi was beside him, smearing sunscreen on his body. Already, Rin was feeling much more relaxed, only hearing the sounds of the ocean and the smell of the sea. 

“Are you done yet? I need the sunscreen.”

“Be patient!” Kisumi said, rolling his eyes, “I’ll give it to you once I’m done.” 

Rin groaned and lay back down, placing a pair of sunglasses on his face. A couple minutes pass, punctuated with the sounds of children’s cries and seagull’s caws. Rin lets out a surprised grunt as a bottle of sunscreen hits him in the stomach.

“There you go!” Kisumi says cheerfully. Rin groans and sits up, rubbing his stomach. 

“You’re a little motherfucker, you know that?”

“I know.” Kisumi says with a smirk. Rin can’t help but laugh as he begins applying sunscreen. His crimson eyes were fixed on the ocean. 

“Oi, Kisumi, we should get in the water.” 

“You do that. I’m going to go play beach volleyball.” Kisumi told him. Rin nodded absentmindedly before snapping on a pair of goggles and heading towards the ocean. The sand was hot against his feet and Rin walks faster, anticipating the cool waves of the sea. The water was cold, but pleasant. The water lapped at his feet and waves tried to knock Rin down. A subconscious smile rose to his face as Rin waded deeper, ignoring the chill. Rin was about to begin swimming when something, well, more like someone, caught his eye. 

An enormous wave was forming nearby him, but that wasn’t what kept his attention. A man was riding the wave, skillfully maneuvering through the water. He was tall, well built and even from here Rin could see how much this man enjoyed surfing. He stared in awe, squinting as the sun shined in his face. A wave of cold hit him and knocked Rin down. Rin stood up, spluttering, embarrassed as he didn’t notice the wave coming his way. Blinking the salt out of his eye, he looked back towards the mystery surfer guy. He was looking back at him, smirking. Rin blushed. The surfer’s smirk widened and he shot Rin a wink before paddling away. 

Ugh. Rin thought as he put on his goggles and began swimming.

**

“Hey, Kisumi.” Rin called out as he walked towards his friend, shaking off the sand sticking to his toes. 

“Yeah?” Kisumi asked, turning to give him a blinding grin. Rin ran a hand through his hair. 

“We should learn how to surf.”

“That sounds great!” Kisumi grinned before looking at him suspiciously. “What brought this on? You usually don’t want to do anything.”

Rin shrugged, eyes drifting towards the people surfing the waves.

“Did you meet someone?” Kisumi’s grin is one Rin doesn’t trust at all.

“No.” Rin says but he was never that good at lying. Kisumi smiles widely and winks at him. 

“Shut up.” Rin grumbles and turns away. He ignores Kisumi’s amused laugh behind him.

**

“Your instructors are setting up surfboards for you now,” says Miho Amakata, the owner of the surf shop. She leads Rin and Kisumi around the side of the store, “You will each get a separate instructor. Here we are.” 

They were walking towards two guys talking and laughing amongst themselves. They were both tall and buff and Rin realized that mystery surfer guy from earlier was one of the instructors. He inhaled sharply and mystery surfer guy just smirked directly at him.

 

So he does remember me…. Rin thinks before mentally berating himself for calling him “mystery surfer guy.”

“This is Makoto Tachibana and this is Sousuke Yamazaki.” 

“Hello.” Makoto says with a sunny smile. He has sandy brown hair and his green eyes are bright and enthusiastic. “It’s nice to meet you both!” 

“Makoto will be instructing you, Kisumi.” Miho told Kisumi. Kisumi gave Makoto a once-over before changing his look to a flirtatious one. 

“Oh, I’m definitely glad I met you.” Kisumi says with a smirk. Makoto blushes and chuckles. Rin rolls his eyes at his idiot of a best friend before whacking him upside the head. Kisumi whines and glares at Rin. Rin only raises an eyebrow. The two of them walk off, Makoto trying to teach Kisumi the basics and Kisumi being a shameless flirt. Poor Tachibana…. 

“So, I guess I’m with you then?” Rin turns his attention back to mystery surfer guy Sousuke Yamazaki. Rin almost swoons. Yamazaki’s even more impressive in person than on a board. 

 

“I guess so. Rin Matsuoka.”

“So I can finally put a face to the name.”

“You guys know each other?” Miho looks confused.

“Sort of.”

“In a manner of speaking.”

They glance at each other and Rin hopes he isn’t too obvious in his admiration of Sousuke’s form. His eyes travel down the planes and angles before quickly going back to the surfer’s eyes. Sousuke is smirking again and Rin knows he saw him ogling. His face turns bright red. Miho looks between the two of them before shrugging and turning away.

“Well, I’ll leave you to it.”

**

Rin let out a breath, a small smile forming on his lips. He was really starting to get the hang of it. Glancing back at Sousuke, he saw that he was receiving two thumbs up. He smiled back and that was when he was wiped out for the millionth time. 

Coughing, Rin surfaced. He could hear Sousuke’s rough chuckle nearby him.

“Shut up.” RIn glared at him from where he was hanging on to his board. Sousuke’s eyes twinkled. 

“I didn’t say anything.”

“You were thinking it.” Rin gave him a stink-eye. “I just don’t get it. Why is it so hard? You make it look so easy.” 

“It’s definitely not that easy. Besides, whenever anyone is good at something, it shows.”

“Modest.” Rin muttered. Sousuke ignored him.

“I’m assuming you swim.”

“Yeah, I do.” 

“When I saw you swimming, it looked so effortless for you.” Sousuke remarked. Rin stared at him. Sousuke looked defensive. “What?” 

“You were watching me swim?”

“Only a little.” Sousuke’s cheeks were slightly pink and Rin began cackling, “Shut it. Like I was saying, don’t fight the water or try to cut through it. Let the water guide you.” 

“Thanks.” 

“Of course. Go try to catch another one.” Sousuke told him. Rin nodded and paddled away. After a while, another wave came began to form. Rin took a deep breath. Let the water guide you… 

He stood up quickly and balanced, trying not to fight the wave. Before long, he was actually riding the wave. Rin’s features fell into an elated grin. He shot a look at Sousuke who had a big smile on and was looking back at him. Rin’s heart gave a clench. I am so fucked…. 

**

Sousuke and Rin walked out of the water, the sun slowly descending behind them. They were chatting and laughing, in no hurry to leave the comforts of their conversation. 

“So, a tourist?” Sousuke asked him. Rin pushed some of his wet, crimson hair from his eyes. 

“Yeah. Kisumi and I are on a roadtrip to visit various beaches across California.” 

“Have you been up to the boardwalk yet?” Sousuke asked him. Rin shook his head and glanced at Sousuke, hoping that his question wasn’t just idle curiosity. Sousuke’s cheeks were slightly pink, although that might’ve just been the sun,“Maybe I could show you around.” 

Rin smiled wide. He threaded his fingers through Sousuke’s. Sousuke looked startled, but squeezed Rin’s hands all the same.

“I’d love that.” Rin replied. An uncontrollable smile was on Sousuke’s features as he looked over at Rin. Rin realized that he wanted to see Sousuke smiling like that for the rest of their lives. Welp. 

**

“How am I going to fit all of these in my car?” Rin laments, struggling to hold the five enormous stuffed animals Sousuke won for him on the boardwalk. The sun had set and the only sound was the wind and the two of their voices.

“How am I supposed to fit all of these in my house?” Sousuke retorts, mock-glaring at Rin over his own five stuffed toys.

“I blame you.”

“Me? You’re the one who challenged me by saying you would win more toys for me.” Sousuke says, affronted.

“You’re the one who took it up!”

“What can I say? I’m always up for a challenge.” 

“Good to know.” Rin drawls. There was a comfortable silence, during which they stole glance at each other over their stuffed animals. They reached the door to where Rin was staying. 

“Well, I guess this is it.” 

 

“Yeah….” They turn to look at each other, Rin with his back against the door and Sousuke a couple inches away. 

“I-”

“Could we-” The two of them stop talking, lowering their heads as they both laughed. Rin’s eyes met Sousuke’s ocean-like ones. He studied them, wondering of the secrets and mysteries behind them. Wishing, hoping he could find out. He leaned in slightly, and his lips were met halfway as they kissed, a tantalizing brush of lips. Rin inhaled.

“Sou…”

Sousuke kissed him harder, pressing him against the wall. He bit Rin’s lips and Rin let out a gasp. Sousuke’s tongue slipped in and all of their stuffed toys tumbled to the floor as Rin was lifted against the wall, strong hands lifting his thighs up. Rin groaned, letting his limber legs wrap around Sousuke’s waist as he rolled his hips slightly. He drew in a deep breath, locking his arms around Sousuke’s neck. 

“Would you like to come in? Rin asks, breathless. Sousuke’s answering smile is positively sinful. Rin loves it.

**Author's Note:**

> And then they have hot, steamy sex in Rin's hotel room.   
> Which I may decide to add later.   
> I don't know. 
> 
> I honestly just adore flirty Kisumi. Poor Makoto has no idea what's in store for him...   
> I wanted to include Haru being all possessive but I couldn't find the write place for it.   
> Oh well. 
> 
> Come rant to me about Sourin feels on tumblr @crextiveblxckberry   
> Don't forget to review! It's what keeps us writers writing.   
> Thanks!


End file.
